escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Contest 23
|venue = TBA, |winner = |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite countries. |entries = 47 (to date) |debut = None |return = |withdraw = None |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = }} The Country Contest 23 will be the twenty-third edition of the Country Contest. It is scheduled to take place sometime in Summer 2019. Greenland remained in the contest, as a result of their continuing auto-qualification status thanks to finishing in the top six in the previous edition. On 5 July 2019, the CCU confirmed that 46 countries would take part in the 21st Country Contest, with no countries withdrawing. Location On 18 June 2019, the CCU confirmed that SVT had accepted its right to host the contest in Sweden. Bidding On 18 June 2019, it was noted that there was no clear leading bid, but that one would emerge in later weeks. Presenters Format Semi-final allocation draw Participating countries * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a * a Final Incidents Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Country Contest requires a national broadcaster with active CCU membership, or a special invitation from the CCU as was the case with , , and at the contest in the past. , which placed in the top 6 in the previous edition is likely to be re-invited to defend their position, as was done before. Active CCU members * – On 23 June 2019, ARMTV confirmed that Armenia would return to the contest. * – Having received funds from sponsors following the jury announcement, RTVA stated on 17 June 2019, that a return was now financially viable for the broadcaster, and therefore, confirmed its returning participation. * – On 2 July 2019, another Bosnian broadcaster stated that it was reviewing a potential participation. On 5 July 2019, the broadcaster confirmed the country's comeback, thanks to sponsors directly to the specific broadcaster and no major financial issues within it. * – On 18 June 2019, BNT ruled out a participation in the 23rd edition due to debts of 50 million lev, bankrupting the broadcater. * – In June 2019, KvF expressed interest in joining the CCU, and additionally, debuting in the Country Contest. The CCU stated that all requests to join the Union are reviewed on an individual base. KVF later stated that it was working on receiving direct permission from DR and the Danish government to enable its CCU membership, as was done with Liberland's LTC. However, the CCU later noted that membership could not be granted in time for the edition. KVF then lobbied to SVT and CCU to be invited as a guest country, courtesy of host broadcaster SVT. However, the CCU later confirmed that such would not be done, noting that it would not be fair to other countries and broadcasters who could not enter in such a way, and said that the Country Contest 20 was used for such purpose. Nevertheless, KVF reassured its intent to be accepted into the CCU (Union). On 1 July 2019, KVF confirmed that the Faroe Islands would not debut in the current edition, but that a debut in the 24th edition "was in extensive talks, and looking more and more likely." * – On 20 June 2019, LTC announced that they would return to the contest. With the return attributed to continuing funds from sponsors, as well as a spike in sponsorship, attributed to the new jury system. * – In June 2019, 1FLTV stated that "a return simply would not be possible, due to lack of appropriate funds needed for a partipation." * – On 1 July 2019, RMC stated that a return would not be possible in the current edition. * – Last edition, C1R and R1 stated that a long-term return would be possible with the new jury system, however, neither broadcasters stated anything regarding the 23rd edition. As a result, it is likely that they mutually decided to withhold any return, due to their distent with it. * – On 25 June 2019, RTVS stated that with the new jury system, the contest was on their programming radar again, with appropiate funds being allocated as well. As a result, the broadcaster stated that a return was justified.